And Just Like That
by purplebass
Summary: A series of one shots on Jace and Clary. Missing moments mostly, and flully stuff (sometimes also M stuff).
1. Cold Shower (CoFA)

**Hello everybody! The idea of this series of one shots came to me this morning, so I decided to write the first one in the afternoon. The stories are set in different periods of the books. This one, for example, is set after City Of Glass, when Jace and Clary can finally be together. I hope you like it, I'd love to read your opinion so please review! :) **

**Disclaimer: TMI and these characters do not belong to me, only the idea of this story does.**

…

He could hear the water running in the shower from his room. She had just got in there, with the excuse of washing off all the dirt. He had sought contact before she had disappeared in the small bathroom of his room, but she had denied any. He thought that she was a little mad; he had basically kicked her ass when they trained, and she was a little mad. "Ugh!" she had shouted at him, her cheeks as red as her hair, both because of the rage and the heat of the exercise.

"You will be lucky next time" he had said, extending his hand to help her standing up.

Clary had glared at him. "You can be sure about that." She had stood up by herself, avoiding eye contact and had gone to pick up her towel to dry the sweat off her face.

Jace had looked at her, completely oblivious as why she was so angry. He had rubbed his neck and walked towards her, hoping that contact would ease her mad spirits. "Come on. You were good today" his voice had hesitated a little. "Maybe not all the times we've tried that new exercise on the rope, but whatever." He had reached out to her shoulder to rub it, but once his hand had touched her, she had pushed herself towards the table in front of her.

"Let's try this again." She had begged, although her tone was firm. _She really wants to test herself_, Jace thought.

"Okay" he had agreed, but the outcomes had turned out the same as the previous.

Clary had clenched her fists and had angrily grabbed her towel and training bag and had left the room. All of this without making eye contact with him. He had wanted to follow her but he had to clean the mess they had made while they trained, so he let her boil her rage off alone.

Only when he went back to his room he understood that she was there, freely taking a shower in his private bathroom. He had thought she had gone to Isabelle's, but he was happy she had decided to be there instead. He walked slowly in the room and closed the door behind him. He also wanted to take a shower – he smelt like a puppy soaked in the rain, but he wanted to wait for Clary to come out first. Who knew in which mood she would be if he would dare to ask her if she wanted to take a shower together, which, for the record, they had never done before.

He sighed and sat on his bed, tried to distract by adjusting all of his weapons in their drawers. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for Clary humming some song not far from him. He could not recognize the tune, it was probably a mundane song. And it was so relieving...

He stood up from the bed as if that melody was a siren's song. Without a second thought, his hand held on the doorknob and opened the door of the bathroom. The room was silenced, so she was likely to be done with her shower. He hoped. And not hoped.

When he opened the door completely, Clary was turned towards the wall. She was checking herself in the mirror. She wasn't undressed, she was actually wearing one of his bathrobes – although it was too big for her little figure.

She was putting her hair around a white towel when she realized she was not alone. She jumped and put a hand on her chest. Her little mouth was open and her eyes could tell she was surprised. "_Jace_... what are you doing?" she questioned, but her tone wasn't angry. "Don't you know about knocking?" She added, but her words failed on the last word.

He didn't know what to answer at first. Honesty? "I thought you had left or something. I could not find you anywhere" he decided to say, which was the lamest excuse ever. "And I need to shower."

Clary raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"You know, because of what happened in the training room. The ropes and bla bla bla you weren't able to learn today. I thought you had left because you couldn't do that."

"As much as leaving was the best option, I realized I couldn't take the subway in the state I was." She crossed her arms on her chest. "I was mad."

_I know_, Jace wanted to say. But he refrained. At least he had read her right. "With me?" He asked. He had meant to say _with yourself?_ but he decided it was no good. She might get mad again, and he didn't want that. And Clary didn't answer, so he continued. "Look, I know tomorrow you will do that jump. Trust me. You just need a little more practice. And today -" Clary cut him off, to his surprise. He was interrupted by her lips over his, opening and closing to taste his mouth. He replied to the kiss with vehemence, until she stopped because she was out of air. She gasped for breath and he saw her looking down when he opened his eyes again. He was panting too – and he loved the way she _literally_ took his breath away. "Dang, Clary!" He chimed. She laughed. "Why are you laughing? I was enjoying that!"

"And I enjoy when you are flabbergasted. It's very amusing, do you know that?"

He frowned. "No, I don't know" he said, and pulled her towards him so that he could kiss her again, but she turned her head so his mouth could only touch her head.

"You often act as you know how everything will go. It's very fun to see you surprised for once."

"I was not surprised. Not that you were angry earlier or that you kissed me first. It's not that you haven't done that before, so..." he tried to kiss her again, but she turned her head to the other side. She was now facing his broad chest, her cheek pressed on his heart.

"Except that this time I pretended to be angry."

"What for? Am I that boring?"

"Let's say it's a payback. Payback for leaving my house in the middle of the night."

He shrugged. "Oh. Last night. Unless you wanted your mother to find us on your bed in the morning, it wasn't a bad idea to leave. You know, I still need my body parts to be a shadowhunter. And it would have been embarrassing if I ended up on the mouth of people in Idris: '_Jace Lightwood found with both his hands cut off_.' And a subtitle saying: '_We don't know if who did this didn't cut any other body parts. But we found a little thing in a box_'... You know, like Theon Greyjoy on Game of Thrones."

"We would have explained. We weren't doing nothing anyway."

Jace laughed. "Clary. You've never had a boyfriend before" he said, and saw her wanting to speak and raised his index to make her wait. "And no, Simon doesn't count – if that is what you wanted to tell me. A mother does not simply say hi when she sees her daughter cuddling with her boyfriend on her bed. At night."

"But me and Simon – we did it a lot of tim -"

"Like I said, Simon doesn't count. He is your best friend. Your mother was used to that. Was she?"

"Fine, you win. But just this time."

Jace smiled. "Now that we're clear, where were we?" He asked, as his mouth tried to get to her lips again.

This time Clary let him kiss her. They kissed until she realized she was still half naked. "I need to get dressed. It's late, I need to get back to my house."

He looked a little sad. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked, hoping the question would not make him get a big slap on his angelic face. But she didn't do any of that. She just stared in his golden eyes, unable to answer.

"No, you can stay" she finally declared. "As long as you turn around, you can stay."

He nodded. "Okay, I will turn around."

Clary waited until he was facing the door, then worn her undies. She wasn't really used to get dressed in front of a guy. Even if she and Simon had been friends since forever, he had never seen her getting dressed. The max had been her pj's, but that didn't count. But now she was completely bared behind the guy she loved, which made her flush uncontrollably, and made her do things she never thought she would do. "Jace" she whispered. "Wait."

"What?"

Jace did not hear her until she was behind him. She put her hands on his chest and her head on his back. Then, in a simple movement, she made him turn him her way so that their bodies were pressed together and they were face to face. She looked up – weirdly without any fear or embarrassment. His eyes were clenched shut, and his hands stood by his sides as if they couldn't move, while she still held him with her arms around his back.

Clary sighed. "Is something... wrong?" Her begging question was mumbled.

"I -" he groaned. "Have you dressed yet?"

"No."

"Oh." What? Was he _sad_? Disappointed? "Then I'll keep my eyes shut."

She took a breath and then put her hands on his cheeks. "Jace. Open your eyes."

She was surprised to see that he did what she asked. He opened his eyes but after few seconds he looked at her from head to toe, he shut them again and covered them with his hands. That gesture made Clary feel a little insecure. Was her body that ugly? And she was not naked. She still was wearing her matching black bra and panties, and they covered _everything_. It would have been as if she was wearing a swimsuit. His eyes closed felt like a rejecting slap on her face.

"I thought you were dressed" he excused himself. "I did not want to -"

"Jace." She called him, her tone firm. "Stop apologizing. Just stop." She put her hands over his, trying to remove them off his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry" he continued, and this time she slapped his cheek. "Dang, Clary! That was tough!" He said, finally looking down at her. His mouth opened with surprise but she saw him trying not to look at anything but her face. "What was that for?"

"For your excuses. They do not count, and I don't want to hear them."

"Then next time you could have ordered me to leave" he said, a little offended. But she smirked and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "By the angel, Clary! You're so weird today."

"And so are you. When did you become so conservative?"

"I've never been conservative, and you know that."

"Then why are you avoiding to look _at_ me?"

"I'm looking _at_ you, Clarissa. Unless you think I am cross-eyed and I am looking at you but not really."

She put a hand on her hip, which caused him to glance at her for just a few seconds. "Jace Lightwood, what do I have to do with you?"

Next he knew, she grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him (a little harshly) towards the wall of the shower. She opened the faucet and then kissed him, as his clothes drenched with hot water and so did her underwear. As usual when she surprised him with these gestures, he did not reply soon to the kiss. But after a couple of seconds he looked energized, as if her will gave him the green light to continue making out.

She took off his blue shirt and threw it on the floor of the shower, and her hands started exploring his chest. She had wandered there before, but only few times when he was about to go to bed and he didn't like to wear his t-shirt to sleep, so he wandered around his room bare-chested. She noticed he was finally gaining weight after he had lose some because of the stress, and this was a good thing. His muscles were solid and he would have a great body soon if he kept working out.

Jace hands didn't wander too much but on her back and hips. He was still unsure about how far he could go, and hoped Clary would stop him if she didn't want to go where they still hadn't. He decided to remove his belt and black pants next, to try to avoid looking at her body. He still wasn't used to do that, despite her clear invite to do so.

When he only had his briefs on and the pants were at his feet, he let his eyes wander to check her body out. She was so _tiny_. She had nice legs, he thought. And a flat stomach. She hadn't that much of a cleavage, but he didn't mind that. When he finally reached her face, she was intrigued. Maybe she wished to have his approval? Or she was just satisfied the first layers of clothes were gone for good and this meant a step forward in their relationship? He didn't know.

Several minutes later, Clary was sitting on his bed with his bathrobe on, her legs crossed. It was annoying not to live there: she didn't have another change of clothes so she had to remove her underwear (not in front of him) so that she could dry it with a blow-drier. It was taking lots of time but what did she want, she had completely soaked it.

Jace was still in the bathroom. Once he went out, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt, Clary smiled at him. He smiled back, his pupils dilated. He did not walk towards the bed where she was as she had expected him to. He instead went to look for something in one of his drawers – a pair of socks apparently. After a long instant, he spoke again. "I... really enjoyed what happened tonight." He mumbled.

"Me too" she whispered, understanding his words although the blow-drier was on.

"Even though nothing really happened, it was _fantastic_. You know, being there with the person you love and just feel them. It's never happened to me before."

Clary smiled. "It's the same for me. And more than that."

He turned and grinned. She didn't know but she sworn she saw him blushing. "Definitely more than that." He laughed, thinking about the whole thing all over again. A shower with Clary! With clothes on, but it still was a shower with Clary. "Is your underwear dried?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, okay" he muttered, sitting on a chair and putting the socks on.

Once Clary's underwear was fine, she got finally dressed. It was time for goodbyes, since it was very late and she had to go back to Luke's house to dine with him and her mother. She opened the door to Jace's room and they walked to the ground floor together. She grinned once outside of the main door. It was an awkward smile, and he replied with one too. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Anyway, I should go. My mom will go crazy if I don't get back by 7pm."

"Sure. We'll see each other tomorrow. We'll try with the ropes and jumps again."

She nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow. Alright."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine like this. Bye, Jace."

"Goodbye, Clary." He watched her leave slowly. He didn't know, but maybe she was expecting something. More words? A goodbye kiss? Dang. That is what he missed. He run after her and turned her so that they could kiss. Clary was breathless as usual after their lips parted.

"Jace..." she muttered, without knowing what to add more. His name was enough.

He grinned sweetly. When he made that face he looked like a real angel. "I forgot something and I had to give it to you. And since I now did, I don't have anymore to add if not that I, Jace Lightwood, will love you until the angel decides it is time for me to leave the Earth."

Clary answered to his declaration of love with another kiss. This time it was deeper and lovelier.

Once she got back to Luke's house, she received a text. She thought it would be from Simon, but instead it was from Isabelle. What would Isabelle need to say to her? She opened the message, afraid that something may had happened, only to find the girl wasn't who sent the text. It was from Jace.

_I hope we will live more first times together. - Jace_

She smiled at the first times thing, she will discuss about it with him in the future. For now, she just wanted to live things with him as they came to her. The future only seemed bright.


	2. Touch me (CoFA)

**Heya, guys! A month has passed from the last update but here I am again. I am grateful for the reviews and favorites I've got, I am so happy! I really hope you also like this chapter. It is set during City of Fallen Angels, and Clary just wants to be... touched. I'll be happy if you review! :) - T**

**Disclaimer: TMI and these characters do not belong to me, only the idea of this story does.**

…

Clary lied on his bed with her shirt torn apart on the side. She had ripped it while fighting with a demon, and now was waiting for Jace to lend her one of his. They had just returned from a very noisy mission in Upper Manhattan. Few disgusting creatures were causing havoc because they just wanted to have fun.

"Ridiculous" Jace said as he walked back in his room. He also had minor damages on his outfit, a hole in his pants and demon venom on his hair and on a side of his face, but less compared to Clary, who had hit her head and had several bruises. The girl nodded from the bed. She was dead tired because it was three in the morning. "But you were good" Jace continued, putting the shirt he had grabbed for his girlfriend next to her on the bed. "You just ripped your shirt and sprained your ankle, it could had been worse. Ah, and the head. The sore feeling will disappear tomorrow."

Clary tried to sit down but she fell back on the mattress. She didn't want to ask Jace for help, but her head was buzzing. It was as if a big rock had fallen on her skull and it made her head tremble every time she moved it. She didn't have to try to sit down again next time, because Jace put an arm behind her neck and gently pulled her towards him.

"Thanks" she whispered, her voice seemed like a far distant sound to her.

"I'm going to mark you now, so you'll feel less stunned" she heard him say, and next thing she remembered, he was taking off her jacket and lifting her ripped shirt on her chest – but still in a way that nothing would be exposed. They still hadn't gone _that_ further. Jace had only seen her in underwear once, and had been too cautious. It exasperated Clary.

She had the strength to lift her shirt more over her chest and take his hand over her heart. "Here. This is where venom also dirtied me." She watched his expression when she pressed his hand on the left side of her chest. She saw his lower lip fall and open his mouth a little. Jace soon recomposed himself, and closed his mouth to leave no trace of amazement. Then he put his stele on her chest while she kept the ripped shirt from falling over her hurt body. Clary felt his hand tremble on her skin as she closed her eyes, ready for the sweet pain that the rune would have made. But she felt nothing come in the following seconds.

She opened her eyes and saw his face. His hand rose closer to the point she had told him to draw the iratze over, but he was gazing away from it. He was staring at her. "It's better if I draw it where I suggested. You may feel colder if you take your shirt off."

"No. I think it would be better if you drew the iratze right where I got venom on me. It will heal faster than if you draw it on my arm."

She saw Jace lift his eyes up for a moment but then his expression turned serious again. "It doesn't matter where you draw the iratze, Clary. It heals anyway." His voice was firm and detached, as if he was talking to a stranger instead of his girlfriend. Clary knew that it didn't matter, but she still felt she needed to use an excuse for him to _just_ touch her.

Clary sighed and looked away as he won that argument and draw the iratze where he wanted. She didn't feel much pain when the rune was done, and she wondered if it was because she was half asleep or because of her head hurting. "Alright, I've done it" he said few moments later. She could feel his eyes on hers but she was still looking away. "It's better if you sleep now. Your head will get better in a few hours, you shouldn't tire yourself out."

She would have agreed about the sleeping part since she was worn out, but not that time. She had an idea. "Can you help me take my shirt off?" She asked candidly when Jace got off the bed headed for his weapons closet. It helped that she closed her eyes a little so that he would believe she was falling asleep and clearly needed a little hand to undress.

He turned and watched her with the same stunned expression as few moments before. Then, unexpectedly, he agreed to her wish and returned to the bed. There, he sat down next to her. He quickly helped her out of her shirt and she could tell he put his shirt on her little frame as fast because of reasons she didn't understand. Then he helped her down on the pillows.

"Do you need anything else?"

She nodded, her eyes still on the verge of closing. "Pants. Let me out of these pants."

"What?"

"My ankle hurts. These are tight" she pleaded, trying to hide the hint of a smile when Jace did as she asked. Now she felt more free.

"Anything else?"

"Yes." Clary sat down with a violent force that made her head spin for a second. When she wasn't seeing little black balls in front of her because of the fast movement she had just made, she saw a concerned pair of golden eyes staring at her.

As the sweet boyfriend that she was, Jace put a hand behind her back and supported her head. "By the angel, Clary, don't stand up so fast! Your head is in pain!"

"I don't care." Clary said, her words sharp.

"There are too many things that don't matter to you, to your safety. But they should. You are just now getting used at being a shadowhunter, you must rest."

She sighed. "Likewise."

"I think we verified that several times." Jace said, his eyes observing her with the same worried eyes he had when she got hurt during a battle. "And it is also proved that if a person doesn't sleep enough hours, she won't feel like doing anything on the following day."

She rolled her eyes. "You look like my mother."

He didn't seem offended by the comparison. "Except I am more handsome" he smirked.

"Definitely."

"I believe it's time to sleep after we stated the obvious" he repeated, helping her under the sheets of his bed.

He was about to stand up again and continue what he had stopped to check on her, but Clary threw herself over him with renewed strength. She kissed his lips with energy, feeling his lips crumble under her touch. Luckily for her Jace didn't push back, but he continued the kiss, just that he slowed the pace down a little. She didn't know why but recently his kiss had gotten softer, sweeter, kinder – as if he didn't want to break her with his vigor. He was distracted by the kiss and didn't notice that she took the chance and with her free hand she unbuttoned two buttons of the shirt she had on, the one he had given to her, while her other was on his neck and was grabbing his sticky hair. Once she had done unbuttoning, she took one of his hands from his side and lead it on the place he had refused to draw the iratze on earlier.

Jace's response was instant: he opened his eyes and left her lips hanging with passion. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked with evident anxiety as he removed his hand.

She didn't answer soon. Instead, she took his hand again and put it back on her heart. "Can't you see?"

"No, I can't see."

Clary remembered the time when he saw her underwear and then they took a chaste shower together. It had happened the same. Jace had been looking away as if he didn't like what he saw, making her worry that he didn't _want_ her. Like he didn't want to _just_ touch her either.

"What is the problem?"

"The problem is, Clary, that we had a fight with some demons tonight and we are both worn out. And, on the top of that, it's almost dawn and the others will be back from their mission soon."

"You know that is not just that."

"Then what it is, Clary? I thought we had this conversation before." He looked annoyed, as if he wanted to avoid that subject.

Clary took his hand in hers. "What it is that is stopping you?"

"Stopping me from what?"

"From..." she put his hand on the spot again "...this."

She could see he was willing to recoil his hand back, but she used all of her power not to let that happen. Jace's hand froze. He closed his eyes for a brief second, like she had seen him do in occasions like that. "You don't know how much is... hard, for me. Not touching you like I want to."

"It's hard for me too when you refuse to do that" she said.

He took his head in both hands. "And you are always tempting me... I am close to give up."

"Then give up" Clary suggested, and he raised his head again. He wasn't showing any emotion but indecision. "You have my permission. You always did."

"You don't understand."

"I do understand."

"No, you don't. Every time we are alone, I have many thoughts passing through my head. One in particular -"

She trailed him off. "Sex?"

He seemed embarrassed a little. "Yeah. You moved something in me, Clary. And you do it every day that is almost impossible for me to stop thinking about what I would like to do to you when we are together. But I can't."

"Don't you think I may also think about _those_ things? That I also want your hands over my body?" She saw him lick his lips, sign that he agreed to that. Possibly. "And I said that I wanted to. I asked you to _touch_ me. And you refused to do it. Have you thought how must I feel after that? After you've _rejected_ me for the second time?"

He seemed flabbergasted by her question. "I did not reject you. I would never reject you."

"But you did. You also did it the other time when we were training. And you didn't even know what I wanted to do."

He shrugged, smiling a little. "I think it was evident."

Clary was enraging. "You can do things without taking all of your clothes off, Jace."

"You put my hand over your boob! For a moment I thought after you hit your head in the battle, you had had a serious cerebral commotion that was altering your libido."

She started to laugh. "I wanted to check if the bruise I had stopped hurting! But you thought I wanted you to touch me for pleasure. What a perverted guy."

Jace's expression suddenly changed. Now he was giggling too. "Well, you knew it the moment you fell in love with me – I am a perverted asshole. But dang, your words were so misleading, Clary. For a second I really thought you wanted _more_."

"If I did" she started, piercing into his eyes so deeply since they were talking about a serious question, "what would you have done?"

He sighed. She felt as if he struggled to find the words. "I don't know, Clary" he admitted. "I mean, I also _want_ you. _Need_ you. Like it never occurred to me before. But I also want it to be special, not arranged out of the blue like this. That's why I didn't want to touch more than I had to, tonight. Because I want our first time to be memorable. To both of us."

She blushed a little. "Then random post-demon-fights-touching is also off the table?"

"If you are not tired, it is not" he winked. "But not tonight."

"No, not tonight" she agreed. "Remember that I just wanted you to check my bruise earlier. And, to clarify, I also let you take off my clothes because I was tired."

He smirked. "Good to know I am useful" he joked, making Clary roll her eyes at him. "Now I should get back to what I was doing. Like putting the weapons in the closet and shower."

Jace motioned to get up, but she took his hand. He looked at her and saw her pleading eyes begging to stay. "Please, leave those things for tomorrow."

"Is your head hurting? Do you want water? Ice?"

She shook her head. "I just want _you_" she murmured. "You said you were tired. Let's just sleep."

He grinned. "Alright." Jace took off his boots and leather jacket and dirty shirt. Then, with a feline move, he got under the sheets with Clary. She put her head next to his chest and her hand on his stomach, while he circled her with his arm. Before he closed his eyes, he kissed her hair.

...

The following morning they were both awakened by a ticking sound on the wooden floor. Clary was the first to open her eyes, and she found an expectant Isabelle looking at her and Jace in bed. "'Morning, _lovebirds_" she said the last word with a sour tone. "Everyone wondered where you were and if you survived your mission last night, so I went to check. I wish I didn't."

While Isabelle talked, Jace had also opened his eyes. "Iz, what is happening?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 1pm, Jace. Everyone wondered where you and Clary must have been. And in the end you were here! Having a tete-a-tete. Funny, isn't it."

"1pm? Oh my God, my mom is gonna freak out!" Clary exclaimed, covering her forehead with a hand. "She doesn't know I'm with Jace... right?" Jace didn't ask why she said that. He simply knew Jocelyn wasn't a fan of his.

"Nope, she does not. I've told her you have slept in my room last night – after the twelve calls she made. Your mother is so apprehensive, Clary." Isabelle explained.

Clary sighed in relief. "Thanks, Izzy."

Isabelle made a bitter smile. "She told me she wants you home by 6. And that if you don't, she's going to get you personally." Then she headed for the exit. "Ah, and Clary. The post coital hair don't suit you" she said, before opening the door and leaving the room.

Clary wanted to hide under the sheets but saw there weren't anymore – her legs and her messy arranged pajama were exposed. With disappointment, she noticed that all of the sheets were at the end of the bed. "I'm not sure but I think Isabelle believes we have slept together last night" she told Jace, who had already got off the bed and was eying himself in the mirror.

"That's possible. You have one of my shirts on. Three buttons down, no pants. It can be easily presumed that last night, you and I..." he left the words hanging.

Clary blushed again and left the bed, she wanted to fix what few clothes she was wearing. "Yeah."

"Do you mind Iz knowing these details of our private life?"

She was buttoning the shirt and raised her head with a confounded expression. "We know what happened last night. She doesn't. So technically she doesn't really know anything. And, besides, Isabelle is my friend."

He grinned. "Truth."

Clary nodded as she walked towards Jace, who was looking for a clean shirt and pants in the drawers. He was turned, so she hugged him from behind. He shivered. "When _that_ will happen, we need to make sure that the door is closed."

He moved into her embrace so that he was facing her. "That sounds about right" he agreed, then he lowered his head a little to reach her eager lips waiting for his.


	3. Only dream of you (CoG)

* Waves * hello everybody! First thing I mean to say is THANK YOU for the reviews and the faves! I feel very motivated to write when I get feedback * hearts; hearts; hearts; *. That is why I wrote this chapter faster than usual and I am preparing some others.

This one is set after City of Glass. I thought that it was never really mentioned how Clary and Jace's first date went, and where they went, what they did, etc. So I decided to write it. I hope a did a decent work, I love to read your comments about it :) - T

_..._

_7pm. I will come to get you. - Jace_

The moment Clary received that text message, she dropped the shirt she was holding. She was cleaning her room and was putting the dirty clothes in the washing machine.

Jace had asked her out. _Jace. Jace. Jace. _She could not contain her happiness when she read that text. It had been one week after they had returned from Idris and they had finally found out the truth: they were not related. They were not brother and sister. They were free. Free to love each other like they never were before.

The first days after their arrival back in New York had been quite awkward. Clary didn't know how a girlfriend should act. She casually went to the Institute to pretend she was checking what was going on and when she would be starting her training to become a good shadowhunter, when in reality all she wanted to do was spending time with Jace.

They were going slow. They didn't see much every day because there was chaos at the Institute because all of them were still mourning Max Lightwood and were trying to figure out what had really happened when they were at Alicante and the wards were broken.

Jace had yet to ask her out and be a true couple, until today. She could not really believe they were together. For all she knew, they might not be a couple either. He had waited a week to question her about that, making her wonder if he really wanted to be with her.

But now that moment had arrived. She had got that text and only thing she needed to do was get ready for the night. It was still early to get dressed, so she thought she could just pick up the pieces of her outfit.

She sighed. What could she wear? In an occasion like this, she would think about a dress quite like one she wore at a party few years before, but she was too old to wear that one now. She didn't know what she could wear for a first date... What could she do? And no, she didn't want to ask her mother for a dress. Who knew what she would say, she would probably stop her from going out because she didn't like Jace at all. She dialed a number on her phone, then. After two beeps, there was an answer. "Clary?"

"Hey, Iz" the girl said from her end. "I have an emergency. I need your help."

"Emergency? What is it?"

"I... fashion crisis."

There was silence at first. "You need something to wear?"

"Yes." Clary said, a little embarrassed. "Something for a... date."

"Are you going out with Jace?"

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

"Alright. I'll be there in half a hour."

Clary was about to recommended Isabelle not to bring any excessive outfit or too short, when the girl hung up. Less than one hour later, Isabelle visited Clary. She was carrying two big bags with her. She could tell she had brought various pieces of clothing, most of them were black.

"Okay, Clary. Let's see what we can do here" Iz said, taking out a bunch of laces from a bag.

The girl was looking at her friend with skeptical eyes. "I hope you didn't bring too many short dresses. They are not very comfortable."

Isabelle grinned and raised an eyebrow. "It depends on what you have to do, Clary. If you love sweet, slow, make outs with your boyfriend and you are the type of couple who likes to wait for the crucial moment, then wear pants. But if you are the kind of people who love to get straight to the point, like I know Jace is, a dress over the thigh is what you need."

"A little over the thigh would look like a belt, Iz" Clary shrugged.

"Then what? You are doing this for your boyfriend. I'm sure Jace will appreciate it and you will too. Undressing time is shortened. How much do you take to get to _that_?"

Clary was about to ask _what_ did she mean, but then she understood. "We don't do... _that_."

Isabelle seemed surprised. The girl put what she was holding on Clary's bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You still haven't done _that_?" she shook her, making her lose her balance. "Jace must really love you dearly." She said, but her tone wasn't bitter. And she hadn't said _like you_, she had said _love you_. Did Jace love her?

She frowned. "We have been together for a week!" Clary sort of protested. To her, it sounded too lustful to get to the point after few days. Jace looked like the sort of type who would get straight where he wanted on the first date – but not with her. He loved her, unlike the _others_.

"Well, before Jace met you, he used to go out with a lot of girls. He would never take them to the Institute because some of them were downworlders. All of their destiny was the same, they only lasted one week. He was very promiscuous. Very." The girl said, looking at the rack of clothes on the bed once again. Clary probably thought that she still hadn't found what she was looking for. She continued. "I'm not saying this to make you jealous or something, by the way."

What her friend had said was not new to Clary. "I know."

Isabelle finally found a piece of clothing that she believed suited Clary. "Here, try this." It was a black lace dress that looked longer than Isabelle's usual outfits. It had long sleeves and a v-neck, while the upper part was a bustier with small bows in the middle. She took the dress from Izzy's hands and tried it on. She expected it to show lots of her cleavage, but it fit quite well. The only flaw was that it created a little space between the texture and her skin, sign that someone with a bigger chest had worn it. "Awesome. I knew it this was your color."

Clary contemplated her reflection in the mirror. "It's a little loose on the chest."

Isabelle made a vicious smile. "Don't you think I haven't thought about that? That's why I brought you this" she said as she picked another item from the bag. "Try it with this." She gave Clary a push-up bra. It was black and didn't have any embroidery besides the lace on the edge of the cups. _Dammit_, thought Clary. But she ought to admit that with that on, the dress fit a lot better.

….

A couple of hours later, Isabelle left. Clary was perfectly groomed: her friend had fixed her hair and put an hair clip on the side of her hair. She was wearing a little of eyeliner and mascara and no lipstick, because she had always thought Jace didn't like it – or any guy on the Earth, for the record. Izzy had also brought a pair of killer heels with her. Six inch heels! She didn't know how she would manage to walk on those, but she would try.

At the time Jace had said, the doorbell rang. She panicked at first. It was the first time Jace had come to get her to her house. She thought he would send her a message since he knew Jocelyn couldn't stand him. Brave he was. She heard her mother open the door and she went out of hers after she took what she needed, her handbag and coat. "Jace" Jocelyn said. Her tone was cold.

Clary supposed Jace had said hi by nodding his head instead of words because she didn't hear him greet her mother. "I'm here to see Clary" he said. "Is she ready?"

"She's upstairs" she informed him. Silence descended upon them until Jocelyn talked again five minutes later. "Be careful about what you _do_ with my daughter."

She knew what her mother meant – or so she thought. Jace answered with confidence. "I would _never_ do something with Clary that she doesn't agree doing."

Clary thought Jocelyn would reply, but she didn't. She almost tripped on her heels when she spied on them one last time, and both Jace and Jocelyn turned to see her helping herself on the handrail. She grinned when she caught her boyfriend's eyes staring at her. "Hi" she said awkwardly.

Jace tried not to laugh. "You are late."

"I am not late" she argued as she walked down the stairs trying not to fall. "You came early."

"Never make a woman wait" he justified himself. "A real gentleman doesn't do that."

She was about to answer something like that he wasn't really a gentleman, when she didn't see the last step of the stairs and fell directly into Jace's arms. She looked up to see his face harden. "Be _careful_" he recommended, making her nod in response. They stared in each other's eyes for what seemed a while, until Jocelyn cleared her throat.

"Be sure to get back by midnight sharp."

She and Jace exited Luke's house and Clary was not surprised to find a vampire motorcycle outside. She knew that it only worked with demoniac power, that was why he could use it in the evening, with the dark. It was a little hard to ride with a tight dress, but it wouldn't be the first time. Jace helped her on the vehicle and then he took off. She didn't know where they were headed, but she knew it would be exciting. Jace's motorcycle was directed to Manhattan, Clary realized. He was driving so fast that her hair would have messed up if it wasn't for the helmet he had given her. At some point, Jace parked the motorcycle on a roof. She didn't know in which part of the town she was, but she could tell from the buildings that was either the Lower East Side or the Upper.

Jace offered his hand when Clary removed her helmet, and with a smile he lead her to the door that would let them out of that rooftop. "I wish there was an elevator, but I have to disappoint you" he had told her. It wasn't so dark, Clary thought. It probably must have been the hour. Many buildings around them still had several lights on. "This is a building they are still fixing" he explained "that's why it doesn't have electricity yet."

"I don't mind, I can walk with these" she lied, those ankle boots Isabelle had lent her were already hurting her feet but she did not care.

"We don't have to walk much anyway."

They went down four flight of stairs until Jace stopped in front of a door. It looked like an hotel room, but that wasn't definitely an hotel. The walls were empty, and the lights were off. It must have been one of the buildings of the Upper East Side. He opened the door and took the witchlight from his pocket to enlighten the room. He lead her in and closed the door behind her.

Clary hadn't noticed that there was stuff in that room. Jace left her hand for a moment and went to lit other witchlights on a small table covered by a white cloth. Flowers were in the middle, with the stones all around that lightened them up. Two boxes were put next to two empty glasses. It looked like he had prepared a dinner. He later lit up a fire in the gas log that was in the room. She hadn't noticed before. Now the room was brighter with the fire. He got back to her when all of the witchlight stones were lit. He was smiling. "We've been together for one week and never had a meal that wasn't at Taki's. I think it was about time we had our _first _date."

"It's amazing" she commented, getting closer.

"No. You are amazing." He cut the distance between them and put a hand under her chin so that he could kiss her better. "This dress is a killer." He commented when they parted.

"It's Isabelle's" Clary explained, wondering if he had ever seen his step sister wear it before.

"Is it? I didn't even know she owned it. Her closet is only made of black lacy dresses." So he had never seen her wear it. Good to know. "But even if I saw her wearing this" he touched her shoulder with a fine touch that made her shiver "she wouldn't measure up to you right now."

She blushed. She really wanted to tell him that wasn't true, Isabelle was a hot girl, everybody was charmed by her. She didn't have many curves yet, had a normal chest and was short... she always wondered what did Jace see in her besides what he often told her. It was reassuring hearing those words from his mouth. He said everything so easily.

Jace caressed her cheek and kissed her again, it was sweet and delicate. She didn't think he would be able to be so gentle when she first met him, but now she knew he was capable of anything. He was great, and she knew he would be a great boyfriend, the kind of boyfriend every girl would want. She was lucky that he seemed to care for her so much.

"Izzy said that you must like me a lot" Clary said all of a sudden after he had stopped kissing. She didn't know where that came out. She didn't want to talk to Jace about what Isabelle had told her earlier at Luke's house. It was confident girl's talk, and old news.

He frowned. "Isabelle said what?"

She looked away for a moment. She wished she hadn't said what she said but now she had. She better go on. "That you must really like me. Because you weren't like this before." She avoided to say _love_ instead of _like_ – the word Isabelle had really said. She thought it was too early to talk about feelings, perhaps. What if he was still in the liking phase? Ah, that would hurt. Because she already loved him so much at that point.

"No, I wasn't like this. But I remember we already had this conversation."

She nodded. "Yeah" she whispered, looking at her hands on her lap.

They ate dinner slowly, to taste every meal. Apparently Jace had asked someone to cook for Clary. He had told her that he knew how to cook some things but not hard things. In fact this dinner consisted of easy dishes, but Clary didn't mind at all. _It's the thought that counts_, she had said.

After they ate everything, dessert included (Clary ignored how he knew what cake did she prefer), Jace stood up and held his hand towards her. He took her close to the fireplace he had switched on – there was a small velvet couch with two comfortable pillows on it.

Jace sat down first and removed his shoes. "Take off your boots, Clary."

She did as he asked and he motioned her to sit on his lap. She was now lying between his legs, one still on the carpet and the other bend on the furniture. Clary put her head on his chest and he circled her small frame with his arms so that he could entwine his fingers with both of hers. It was so comfortable. Jace's body was warm and didn't let her think about how cold it was outside.

"Are you cold?" he wondered as if he had read her mind.

"Not anymore."

Moments of silence passed between them. Jace was not moving, and neither was she. It was so nice and relaxing to be in the arms of the person you loved... Clary thought that he had fallen asleep. He hadn't spoken for a long time and she didn't want to start a conversation either – she felt blessed in utter peace and she didn't want to ruin in. But then he said something that shocked her, leaving her without words to say.

"I wanna _make_ love to you, Clary" he whispered very close to her ear. Dammit, he had said the word love. But not in the way she expected it.

She was out of answers. What to reply to a request like this? She hated she was unexperienced sometimes. "I -"

Jace sighed. "Forget what I said. I am drunk" he said.

"But we haven't had anything alcoholic to drink" Clary replied, as a matter of fact. And fact it was. They really didn't have anything besides water to drink.

He giggled. "Dang, stop tempting me." He was partially blaming himself. "I shouldn't had said that. I am sorry. I have ruined the atmosphere. By the angel, it's our first date!"

But he hadn't. Clary turned her head to face him. He was looking at her, and when their eyes met, he closed them. "You haven't."

"Yes I did. We should get back to Brooklyn" he proposed, trying to get up but failing.

She reached for his face and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. Jace seemed to shiver under her touch. He was frowning. Clary moved on his lap until she was straddling him. He opened his eyes quickly at that point, only to realize his girlfriend was close to kiss him. He had wanted to push her back and say that they had to wait. But he hadn't. Instead, his hands gripped on her back and held her body onto his until they were touching.

Clary could feel the hardness under her, coming from his crotch. The fact that a guy would be aroused by her gave her the boldness to continue. She never thought somebody would ever feel that for her, although she had never had problems with her confidence. But the fact that Jace, one of the most handsome shadowhunters, was excited because of her... it boosted her ego a little.

His hands wandered on her small back and down her thighs. He slid them under the hem of her lace dress, until he was caressing the skin close to her behind. She felt he moved them slowly and it both exasperated and delighted her.

She wasn't exactly as good. It was as if she was out of ideas, as if something was bothering her – maybe because she had no experience at all. She was a little clumsy when she started to undo the buttons of his white shirt. She wasn't really able to kiss him and get rid of his clothes, but he really didn't seem to mind. Actually, she felt his lips harder on hers as they were exploring each other's bodies.

Jace kept brushing her thigh, leaving fire on every spot he touched that she felt as if she was going on fire. He decided to proceed forward when he decided it was enough, so he leaned back. Clary could see he stared at her cleavage for a few seconds. She felt her cheeks burn with shyness. Not that he hadn't looked at her like that before. But she hardly wore outfits that exposed too much, since her chest didn't bloom like Isabelle's.

A deep crease appeared on his forehead as if he was thinking about his next move. He sighed. "We _can't_ do it" he finally declared, and she sort of expected it.

She gave him a side glance. "Why?"

He stiffened, looking away as if he was embarrassed. "Of all the things I thought of you, Clary, I never believed you were horny. I am influencing you." He giggled and then his eyes set back on her. "You know how much I am turned on by you -"

"Yes. I can _feel_ it." Clary interjected, making him laugh more.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be sorry because she felt more confident that he would have those reactions just having her on the top of him, but she refrained. He would have told her she was too horny for real. "By the way. I've never had a _thing_ like this. I have never lived such a _serious relationship_ with anybody before. And I want this one to be different. To be _special_. I don't want to get to the home base too soon. Because I already feel like home just holding you in my arms."

She felt moved by his words and she realized he was right. Why rushing it? It would be her first time also, and she kind of wanted it to go well. Damn, she had to stop thinking horny things. "Then _hold me_" she demanded, as if that was the only thing that would make her keep on living.

Jace smirked. "First I need to button my shirt. Let's not get it too far than this tonight."

She nodded and sat on the couch while he did what he had to. Then she shifted on his lap so that her back would touch his chest. She could feel his heart that way. He put his arms around her and kissed her hair when she had fixed her legs on the leather of the couch. They lied there for a couple of minutes until Jace told her it was time to go. He didn't want Jocelyn to get mad because of him. He accompanied Clary to Luke's house half a hour before midnight.

"It's time for me to go" he murmured when they were on the stairs that lead to the door.

Clary felt as if she did some sort of puppy eyes when he said that. Time with him was never enough. "We have a lot of time to see each other" she said, hinting that she wanted to spend more moments with him in the future.

He seemed to agree. "Naturally. This is the first one of a long series."

She grinned at him before she tugged at his leather jacket so that she could kiss him. When they were done, she saw him staring at her. He had the goldest pair of eyes and they lightened the dark of the threshold.

"Good night, Clary" Jace whispered with a soft voice. "Dream nice dreams. Perhaps, you can dream about your _boyfriend_."

Clary rolled her eyes and turned on her heels without looking at him until she was about to open the entrance door. But he had said _boyfriend_, though. She felt like giggling. "Good night" she replied. "And dream about your _girlfriend_ too" she dared to say, although it sounded stupid and not something she would say but she wanted to see his reaction.

He gave her one last smirk. "_I only dream of you, my beautiful_."

She giggled softly. "Have you just quoted a Muse song?"

He winked. "Who knows, maybe I did."

"How did you...?"

He raised a finger. "Doesn't matter. It's late, Clarissa. If you don't get back inside, your mother will probably kill me and I don't want that because I wouldn't be able to go out with you anymore and that would be my biggest pity."

"Good night, then." She repeated. "I will come to the Institute to give the dress back to Izzy."

He nodded. "I'll be there."

Clary waved and then got inside of her house, where her mother and Luke were waiting her – if sleep on the sofa while the TV was still on was waiting. She run upstairs to the room that was now hers and she threw off her boots and then jumped on the bed.

She still not believed it. She had had her first date with Jace and he had been so sweet to her, cooking dinner (even though somebody had helped him) and preparing the quiet setting at the building. And yeah, also know that he wanted to do dirty things with her also excited her so much – as much as him calling himself her 'boyfriend'. She was about to get out of the tight dress when she got an email on her phone. She smiled when she saw who was sending it.

_I hate to lie. That was really from a Muse song. It also says 'I only dream of you but you never knew' and that's how I felt when I thought you preferred the mundane to myself. I have always dreamed of you, Clary, and how it would feel when I could finally kiss your red lips. They haunted me in my dreams, threatening me that I would never be able to touch them with a finger since I believed you my sister not so long ago. But tonight, when I saw your face under the light of the fire, they were smiling at me, as if they were welcoming me back into their realm. And there I knew that we felt the same things. That you were also hungry of me and I find it so HARD (notice the caps) to stop myself from eating you right there on that couch. Anyway, nothing is lost. We have a lot of time ahead of us. For the first time I am hopeful about my future, because I know my future is with you. And there isn't anything else I demand from life. Mmmh. Maybe that your mother would understand how awesome I am, but we will work on that. As usual I talk too much - by the angel, technology makes me ramble. Clary. Clarissa. You can sleep now. Have happy dreams. For I know that I will if they are about you. - Jace_

She felt like tearing up when she read the super long mail. She thought somebody like Isabelle or Alec had taught him how to type on his new mobile phone. She was really really happy. She meant to write something as long as his, but she was at a loss for words.

_Funny how you can make jokes through mails, but I like that you are making progresses about mundanes stuff. I will probably dream you being awkward in front of a device and that would be my happy dream, seeing you get a little mad because of a small object you don't understand. And yes we do have a lot of time that I can't wait to fill with memories. We made the first one tonight and I will keep it forever in my heart. I am going to sleep now. Incredibly happy and giddy. I would never stop thanking you for what you did for me. - C xoxo_

And there she fell asleep. What she dreamed that night was she and Jace running hand in hand in a meadow with colorful flowers all around. She was carrying some of them in her hand and they were both dressed in gold. Who knew, maybe someday that would also happen in real life. For the moment, she was glad that at least they were together – that was the most important thing of it all. Besides the joy of not being related anymore, of course.


	4. Can you feel my heart (CoA)

Hi all! I'm here again with chapter four. This one is rather angsty and has no many couple-y action whatsoever because it's set after the ending of City of Ashes when Jace tells Clary he just wants to be her brother. I'm already writing the following one shot and it will be more romantic and cute, so don't be afraid! Hahaha. I just needed to test angst because I like it a lot.

Thanks for all the reviews, faves + follows! I'll appreciate if you give me feedback this time too :)

….

Clary knew that the moment she had allowed herself to go with him would make her feel worse. He had to run few errands, and fate wanted her to be around the Institute when Maryse suggested they would go together. They had to get some stuff that they would need while in Idris, where they had to go in a few days.

It was the day after Jace had decided to shatter her heart by telling her he would be no more than a brother from then on. She had thought she could accept that – she had tried to do so in the last weeks – but as the realization of the words he said set in, she decided that she could not.

She _loved_ Jace. She loved him so much that she could not bear seeing him by her side and talk less than they did after they found out they were related.

"We need to go to the Village" he had murmured when they got to the metro, but she wasn't listening – it felt more like an echo rather than his voice.

She dared to turn towards him. His face made her heart break again. "The Village?"

"I thought that since you were born here you knew what the Village is" he replied with a detached tone, not forming an hint of a smile as she had expected him to.

"Is there where shadowhunters get their supplies?" Clary wanted to giggle, make that question sound as a funny one, but it came out as flat and emotionless.

Ugh, it was so damn hard to pretend everything was okay.

"You'll find out that New York has more secrets than people, Clary" he said as he kept going down the stairs that led underground. "And the Institute and all the demons are just few of them."

She wanted to answer that she knew, she was starting to understand how their world worked, but somehow words failed her. She wasn't sure on how to reply to his affirmation without sounding stupid like two minutes before. Thankfully for her, when they arrived on the platform the metro arrived. They got in and none of them talked until their stop.

"This way" Jace lead her, as if she had never been there.

"I'm practical with this neighborhood" she added, but he shot her a bored glance.

He did not answer her, instead he started walking faster as they proceeded next to an old bookstore and a clothes shop. Once they arrived where Clary knew that Starbucks was, Jace dragged her in a wide alley. There was no skin contact in the process, and of this she was happy. She didn't know what would have happened if he had actually touched her. He had just brushed her elbow and let go too soon.

The alley had nothing besides the back doors of some shops that were in the buildings on both sides. She wasn't sure where he was taking her until they reached a small but bright old store. She realized it must have been glamorized, because it couldn't be seen by mundanes.

"When we are in, don't talk" he recommended her, making her wonder why. Jace led the way inside, and Clary was surprised by how big it was. It reminded her of the shop Harry Potter went to when he had to buy books and stuff for school. It had various things that could be useful for a shadowhunter, like clothes, blades, books, and so on.

He did not wait for her and soon approached the owner waiting behind the counter. She could not tell if he was human or a downworlder, considering how little did she know about their world.

"I've come to get what was ordered the other day by Maryse Lightwood" Jace said.

The owner smiled and it looked like an evil grin to Clary. "I never thought I would see Valentine's son in my shop after what happened... I am surprised."

He seemed annoyed but didn't let it show. "It doesn't matter who I am. Maryse paid you so you better give me what we asked for."

"Or else you will kill me, Jonathan Morgenstern? I am not afraid by guys like you." The man raised an eyebrow, as if he was challenging Jace. "And I know that you are not really who you appear to be. You are not -"

"Stop it. Give us the damn supplies and let us go. We have no time to waste."

"I'll decide when I'm done. And, _dear_ Valentine's son, the time you spend with me is never wasted – above all when you and your _sister_ here, are so blind about yourselves. I quite enjoy these type of feelings. And I mostly enjoy when people believe things that aren't true and they don't know" he laughed, as if he was satisfied of what he had just said. "I was so happy when I found out you of all of your colleagues shadowhunters would come here to get my stuff. You have no idea how much oblivious you both are. I wonder if you'll ever find your truth."

"The truth is that you are delaying us, Morion. And time is worth too much to be used this way" Jace said with authority. "I believe your queen wouldn't like if you treated your clients this way. Next time I see her, I will tell her!"

The faerie laughed louder but still softly. "Jonathan Morgenstern, you have no idea what you are saying. You are speaking of truth, when you and your lady here don't even know the truth about what you really are. Maybe Valentine's daughter is braver than you in this." He faced Clary. " Isn't that true, Clarissa Morgenstern? You _can't_ hide it."

Jace glared at her before she could say anything. She thought for about ten seconds whether to answer or not, and she went for the first option. "I don't have anything to hide" she affirmed. She believed Jace was cursing inside but he did not let it show.

The man smirked. "Feelings are the hardest thing to repress."

"There are no hidden feelings here" Jace answered faster than Clary could reply. "Just arrogant shop owners."

"You two are very unmindful of everything that's going on between each other. That's a pity."

"If in one minute you don't get me the supplies, I -" Jace was starting to get mad.

"What will you do, Valentine's son? I am not afraid of you. Actually I am amused. I have heard the Queen predicted you two would repeat yourselves and break your supposed taboo very soon. I hope she is not wrong. I do love a good show."

"No, you love being an ass."

"Be careful of the words you use with me, young man. You are very proud, aren't you? And weak. Because you are in love with somebody you must not love. But this is your lucky day, Jonathan Morgenstern. I can confirm the feeling is mutual. You should be happy." The faerie said, then silenced himself for a few seconds. He was glancing at them both but none wanted to reply, it seemed. "For I know how much you _love_ kissing your sister."

"We are in a hurry! Give us what we need, please." Clary tried to intercede, seeing Jace not answering at all. "I will promise we'll do what you want to let us go."

Jace shook his head and walked towards her. "You never make pacts with faeries, Clary! What did I teach you? By the angel!"

"Hold on, Jonathan Morgenstern. I like the proposition of the girl. I will give you the supplies you've ordered in exchange of something."

"Dammit, what that will be? Let's be fast. We've lost too much time here."

The owner smiled widely. Clary could tell he was thinking about something bad and forbidden. She was almost regretting what she asked but she knew that she could not anymore. Fairies took everything by the letter and expected you to keep your promises.

"I know what I want" Morion said. "If you want to get the stuff you need, some words have to be said."

"Give us the stuff?" Jace offered but he was brushed off soon.

"Since you are so impatient, Jonathan, you will be the one doing what I ask first."

"If it's punching you, I'll do it gladly."

"It is actually easier than that." Morion pointed at Clary with his finger. "I demand you to confess your feelings to her. Since she is your _sister_, it mustn't be that hard."

Jace closed his eyes for a brief second and inhaled air. Clary could see his fists clenched tightly. He was not comfortable doing this, she knew it. Suddenly he opened his eyes and exhaled the air he had kept inside. "Clarissa. Even if we haven't known each other for a lot of years, I consider you the most awesome sister in the world. I am happy we met." His eyes didn't even meet hers.

Morion was giggling. "What was that?"

"Your deficient confession of love."

"Jonathan Morgenstern, you've been covered with lies for so long. And you know faeries do not accept fake judgments."

Jace sighed. He was annoyed. "Then how this stupid confession has to be?"

"I have asked for feelings. Give me feelings. Perhaps if you would use the word _love_ in a sentence, it would be more believable."

Jace wasn't relaxing at all. He sighed loudly and shook his head as he walked towards Clary. He bit his lip and with all of his self control, he said what he had to say. "I _love_ you, Clary." He looked away after uttering the words, leaving her with her mouth half open. "Was that enough?" He then asked Morion, who had a proud smile on his face.

He nodded. "_Good_ job, Jonathan Morgenstern. See? It wasn't that hard."

Clary's heart was beating fast when he said the words. For a moment she imagined him say them after a date, before he would kiss her goodbye. It would be a dream having Jace as her boyfriend. She was sure he could become the kind of guy who would give you flowers if he wanted.

"Now it's your turn, lady."

She cleared her throat before she spoke. "I love you too, Jace." It was quite simple, but she knew she had put all of her feelings into it, the feelings he didn't seem to want. It could be just a declaration of love between brother and sister. After all, in English, you could use the verb love to talk to lovers and to friends and family. The thin line between friendship and love shows up when people who are in a relationship do more than exchange sweet words – they also _make_ the love.

Her mind drifted in thoughts she didn't dare to imagine, but she knew that the love running between she and Jace couldn't go past that line. They would never have that kind of relationship. Ever. This was for Clary as sad as when she finished her favorite book. She wanted more but she couldn't have it. She and Jace were related, end of the story.

"Superb" Morion commented. "It was an amazing show." His was an accomplished grin.

"Means we're free to go now?" Jace asked.

"Here is your stuff, Jonathan Morgenstern." Morion gave him a few bags filled with stuff Clary couldn't see. Jace grabbed the supplies and gestured Clary to follow him. Before they went out of the door, the faerie said few last words. "Soon what makes you angry won't make you sad."

"What?" Clary wondered, but she felt a strange force pushing her out of the building with Jace. Few seconds later she was over him in the alley, under a pounding rain. She turned to see the shop disappear behind them as if it didn't exist anymore.

"Stupid faeries" Jace murmured, helping Clary off him and standing up with her. "Stupid rain!"

"I don't have an umbrella, I'm sorry" Clary tried to say, but he shook his head.

"Let's hurry up so we won't drench" he said as he walked towards the exit of the alley.

Clary followed after him but sneezed so loudly that she made him turn. He looked a little skeptical, as if he had never heard a sneeze before. Then, as fast as he was walking earlier, he turned and kept walking. She tried to follow the best she could, but he was really quick. She wondered if he hated walking under the rain or else he just needed to get back to the Institute so that he wouldn't have to spend time with her.

They walked for a few blocks until they arrived to the metro. The train arrived soon and in less then fifteen minutes they were back in the neighborhood where Clary was currently living with Luke. She wondered why he was accompanying her, but she liked spending time together.

She kept sneezing while they walked, noticing that Jace glanced at her when she did it. Was he worried? She thought he may be, although he wasn't showing it. Jace might have been cold towards her but he cared for her. She was sure.

Few steps from Luke's house, she started feeling ill. She wasn't sure if it was fault of the rain or something else, but she sneezed one last time before her legs failed her. Her shins hit the ground and her head fell closer to her chest as a painful pain started growing in her throat.

Jace hadn't heard anything as he continued strolling towards the white house where Clary lived. "We've finally arrived, Clary" he said, hoping for an answer at least. But of course there wasn't one. When he realized that Clary was few paces behind him with her hands on her chest and her face pale, he walked briskly to her and knelt down on the asphalt.

He grabbed her face in his hands as she struggled. It seemed as if she was choking because of something – perhaps all the sneezes were sign of something bigger?

Jace didn't think twice since he knew how to provide first aid. He helped her lie on her back and put a hand under her head. He remembered himself that what he was about to do was purely to save her life. He was her brother and he needed to protect her...

He closed her nostrils with two fingers and placed his lips over hers, to transfer some hair in her mouth. It was as if he was kissing her, except it was a chaste kiss. Who would knew he would have the chance to savor her lips again, in such a situation. But he had to. They were by themselves and it didn't look like somebody would pass to lend a hand.

He repeated the gesture for a couple of times until he felt Clary relax. Her chest seemed to go up and down like it always did. She didn't seem to be in pain anymore and she moved the muscle of her face a little. When he believed it was enough, he distanced himself a little from her. She opened her eyes few minutes later. She looked confused. Then, as a instinctive reflex, she grabbed his jacked and dragged him back down. She kissed him. And he was kissing her back. He recoiled back too soon and put a finger on her lips to shut her up.

"No. Don't talk. You were choking."

"I -"

"Shh. We need to get inside and put you in a warm place. The rain made you sick."

Clary nodded and closed her eyes as she realized he had lifted her up and was carrying her under Luke's porch and then inside of the small house where she was living. He knew where her room was. He took her there and put her on the bed.

"Are you able to change into something dry, Clary? You can't keep those drenched clothes on" he recommended before he went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

She was shocked a little by what had happened, but he was right. She needed to change and despite the attack had drained her, she had to do it. She changed into a fresh tracksuit and crawled back to bed, the comforter almost covering her whole face. Then she fell asleep. She wasn't sure why she felt so tired, but it must have been the rain. She didn't care about the reasons, for she was in her warm bed now.

When it probably was few hours later, she woke up again. She was about to have another attack when she noticed Jace sitting in the armchair next to her bed. He was awake, and eying her. Clary reminded herself of the kiss she had shared with him. It hadn't been long but it was enough to keep her a little happy for a couple of seconds.

"What time is it" Clary asked, just to be sure it wasn't that late already.

"Eleven-thirty."

Eleven-thirty? She remembered they had got back home at seven. He had been staying there for all that time? "Shouldn't you be at the Institute?" she asked, as a matter of fact. Maryse didn't love that Jace and her son and daughter were home late if they didn't have any mission.

"I figured it was better if I stayed by my sister's bed. You know, I don't want to lose her because she suffers of asthma."

"I don't suffer of asthma" Clary explained.

"Then why you were choking earlier?"

"It was the sneezing. I snoozed and the liquid stuck in the gullet. I wasn't able to stop it by myself. It's not the first time it happens. I believe it was also fault of the rain, I probably have fever now."

He nodded. "Yes, you have fever" he said, and she frowned. "I checked it one hour ago, Luke game me the thermometer."

She sighed. "I hate being sick."

Jace giggled. It was the first giggle she had heard him make. It made her smile. "I hate myself for making you sick. If you hadn't come, you wouldn't be ill."

"Don't be stupid, Jace. I could have said no when Maryse asked me to come with you, but I said yes. Because I wanted to come. Like I want to come to Idris. I've never been there and it's time for me to be familiar with it."

He darkened. "You've been in our world for so little. I advice you against it. You would take time to get used to it. People would start talking because you are Valentine's daughter – we are Valentine's sons. And Clary, your power... by the angel, you can create new runes. There are a lot of evil people who could use that for bad tasks."

"You can't decide for me!"

"Yes, I can."

"No! The fact that you are _supposed_ to be my brother doesn't change anything. We are still broken and we have to walk a long way before we can pretend to be okay with everything."

"I _am_ your brother, Clary" he bit his lip. "I should protect you."

She was starting to get mad. How could he not understand? They were related, this was true, but they couldn't regret what they felt for each other in the blink of an eye. "You should only protect me from yourself." She declared, looking away.

He froze and sighed. It was as if he wanted to avoid the topic. "It's better if I go now that I checked you are alright" he stood up, headed to the exit door. He turned one last time. "And... you aren't going to come to Idris."

"I hate you!" She shouted, feeling a little out of character. She usually didn't do things like these.

She received no answer and she thought he was probably already gone. She was angry. It wasn't possible that she was acting like a possessive brother. She was able to choose by herself and if she wanted to go... she would go.

The frustration she had bottled up from the day before was coming out in warm tears falling from her eyes. Damn, how much she loved him. Damn, how much they could never be.


	5. The Remedy (CoFA)

Hello guys – or rather, good evening to those in America and good morning to those in Asia/Australia. And good night to those in Europe like me... OK. I am completely dumb at this hour of the night (!). These last two weeks have been hell and I was too depressed to write. I thought things would put in a different ways but they did not. Well, what can I do. :/ by the way the new chapter is set in City of Fallen Angels. Our shadowhunters team have to go on a mission and there's a little tension between our beloved Clace. In maybe the next or the following chapter, we will finally see some M rated stuff between them. I am not sure when I will post that sort of chapter – it will depend on my mood and energy. I don't want to write bad M action, I want that sort of one shot to be special! ;) Anyways. As always I want to thank you for reading my one shoots and all the comments, faves + follow you did. Hope you'll also let me know what you think of this short shot. See you next time! ;)

….

"Have you got a message, Alec? Don't tell me it's him again" she teased him, referring to Magnus. They were in her room and her older brother was looking for a book he couldn't find anywhere.

Alec blushed but didn't turn to let his sister see. "It's not him. Actually, this is your lucky day. We've got our hands full tonight."

She raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"There are some demons at that new disco that has opened downtown. Apparently they are disguised well among the dancers. We need to destroy them."

"Can we make it alone or we should call the others?"

Alec, as seemed to be annoyed by something, sighed loudly. "They've told me there is some of them. We'd need to disturb somebody else."

Isabelle shrugged. "Alright. I'm going to disturb the lovebirds."

She went out of her room and left Alec alone. For some reason, her brother didn't like to interrupt Jace and Clary whatever thing they were doing at that moment. He had heard some noises and laughs when he passed his parabatai's door few minutes before. It would have been very awkward to walk in while they were doing something... private. But Isabelle wasn't like that. Isabelle didn't seem to be moved by anything. That was why she didn't bother to knock on Jace's door when she got there. She wouldn't care if she saw something she shouldn't see, she need her stepbrother and she would get him. When she got inside Jace's room, she shook her head. She didn't know why but she had expected to see something like what she caught when she figured what Jace and Clary were doing.

Her brother was half naked. He had no shirt on, just casual black pants. He was running after an equally dressed Clary – that is, she still had her underwear on. But she was wearing one of his shirts over her undergarments. They were laughing and supposedly she was running not to be caught. But he did catch her anyway. Clary fell on his bed and he jumped on her like a lion with its prey, and then, when he was about to kiss her, Isabelle cleared her throat. Both of them froze and turned to her. "Good that I was able to catch your attention at least."

"You know, if you had closed your hand in a fist and you would've hit the door, it would have been better" Jace complained, getting off Clary as soon as he finished his sentence.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "There was no time for knocking, Jace. And no, I'm not here to interrupt your heavy petting session. I came with a purpose."

"What's that? I won't forgive you if it's something lame."

The dark haired girl laughed sourly. She surely wasn't the type to say lame stuff. "Do you think I would have bothered to walk into this if it wasn't something important? By the way, cut to the point. We need help. Some annoying creatures are disturbing a quiet disco. They asked us to handle this situation."

"First, a disco is never quiet, Isabelle. And second -"

"Cut the crap, Jace. You need to follow us. And Clary does too. There's no need to comment more upon this matter." She said a bit rudely, making the blond very angry.

Clary could tell that Jace would say whatever if the matter was different, but since it was about demons, she knew he would do his job no matter what. "Is that many of them?" He asked, then he got off the bed looking for his boots.

"They've told me yes, there's many of them. And we need to hurry before they change location – it's better to kill them when they're all together. Just to be safe. I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Be quick." Isabelle left the two of them alone and closed the door shut behind her.

Jace kept collecting items as Clary was doing the same. They had felt a little bothered by Isabelle watching them, above all Clary, who had been _caught_ in such a private rendezvous with her boyfriend. When the guy had worn a plain black shirt and put some blades hanging on his belt, he put a hand on Clary's hands. The girl was just now wearing her sneakers.

She looked up and met Jace's eyes. "You are _not_ coming" he said sternly.

"I want to come."

"Well, you are not. You _can't_ come, Clary."

A confused expression appeared on the girl's face. "Isabelle required my help. And I _am_ coming. You can't stop me from that."

Jace stopped the skin contact once he walked away to one of his closets to collect more blades. "It's too dangerous. And you are not yet trained like you should be."

"Say what?" she exclaimed, raising from her seat while she was taking off the shirt. "You are not entitled to tell me what I can or cannot do, Jace. You are a shadowhunter, and so am I. I need to practice to become a better one, that is the main reason I want to come."

He shook his head and put a hand on his temple when he turned back to her. "No. I've said n-" he froze. Her shirt was down her arms now, and she only had her lace bra on. He was tempted to run to her and kiss her shoulder to let each shoulder blade fall and reveal more skin... he had to have more resolution. "Enough, Clary. Enough!" He shouted, more to himself rather than her. The fact that she was wearing so little made him mad.

"You should let me decide" she protested as she tossed his shirt away. "And I said I wanted to come. So I will come."

He closed his eyes for a brief second and reopened them once luckily Clary was putting her sweater on. "Why are you so stubborn, Fray? By the angel, you will make me die!" He lamented, turning around to grab his leather jacket and leave the room. Clary glared at the door as he did so, but she followed him outside where Isabelle, Alec and Simon were. She didn't know why her best friend was also there. She thought he probably had to meet with Izzy or he just wanted to tag along.

Jace was walking very fast and she had to run to reach him. "Come on, let's go" he said to the others once he got to them.

"Wait, you're not going to wait for Clary?" Wondered Simon, still closer to his best friend than the others.

"No. I said let's go" Jace hurried, putting a hand on both Alec and Izzy's shoulders.

"Jace Herondale! You're not gonna get away with this!" Clary screamed from the elevator.

Isabelle and Alec were silent as Clary reached Jace who had just now turned. She gave him a soft punch in the stomach; hell, she was angry at him. The others watched them with confusion written on their faces. Alec wasn't bothering much, Izzy thought she was mad because they couldn't do the dirty stuff, and Simon believed theirs were usual couple arguments.

"Now that Clary arrived, we can go" Simon commented, but Jace stopped him.

"No. Clary isn't coming with us."

"No? Why? Clary, your mother asked you to come early, maybe?" Asked Simon.

"No. She actually has her – uhm, she can't come." Jace replied for her, making Clary punch him in the ribs stronger than before.

"Stop making silly excuses, Jace. I don't have – I am not..." she blushed and looked away. "I am fully prepared to come with you, I also have a plan."

"What's the problem, Jace? Unless Clary is hurt or something, she should come with us. We need her. She's important for our team. Moreover, she can only become a good shadowhunter if she experiences how is to be a shadowhunter." Isabelle explained.

Jace sighed. "I think it's too early."

"Are you afraid she might get hurt? Well, you could get hurt too. Don't forget about that." Isabelle winked at him. Of course she wouldn't want her brother to get hurt, but it was a possibility. Even older warriors could be damaged. "Come on. Follow us, Clary."

….

Half a hour later, outside the disco they had to get in, poor Jace was rambling again. "Are you crazy, Clary? That's why I didn't want you to come! It's too risky."

"I know what I'll have to do. Don't you trust me a little bit?"

"Right, Jace. I thought you two were together. I am also afraid for Clary, but I think she can manage that. She's so good at -"

"Shut up, Simon" he ordered, side-glancing him. "I still think you shouldn't get in with us. Maybe Lewis can keep you company."

Clary felt even more enraged. "Would you stop it, please? If I said I can do it, I will do it. You just need to wait and see. And, haven't you already done this scheme?"

"Yes. But there was Isabelle at your place, I wonder how you can do that without being hurt."

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Jace. I was not made to be put on a shelf and look people doing stuff that I am also supposed to do. I am exactly like you." Clary said.

Isabelle interceded in Clary's favor. "Give it a break, Jace. Clary is a girl. She knows what to do. And for once I am happy we have another bait. Come on, you can't really stop her from helping. We are a team. Clary is part of this team. And you know fine well that she'll do it anyway." Isabelle commented while she was fixing her blades on the skirt of her dress. "And we need another girl for this."

Jace didn't look very happy. "You mean _my_ girl? She's just getting the hang of being a shadowhunter, she shouldn't get in this risky stuff!"

"Oh, yes. She should." Isabelle disagreed. "She needs to get dirty now to avoid getting dirty later. Plus, she isn't actually yours, Jace."

He looked anxious. He wanted to explain his sister that she was being wrong, Clary still had too much to learn, but how could you argue with two women who knew what they wanted and were willing to get it? "It doesn't matter. She still shouldn't come, period."

"You won't be the one to decide." Isabelle continued.

Jace grumbled and murmured something under his breath and walked towards the entrance of the club. Clary was sure to have made him mad but she couldn't excuse it. He was being too protective of her and she didn't want that. Well, she loved when he cared for her. But she could actually take care of herself too. Plus, she knew what she had to do. She hadn't tried it before now, but she had seen it do many times on TV – it couldn't be that hard.

What Clary had to do was dance to tease the demons they had to catch. Basically similar to what Izzy did when Clary first saw her and her brothers. It wasn't difficult, and Jace's worried eyes from the corner of the room wouldn't make her feel uneasy. She had agreed to have Simon and Alec beside her while Izzy danced somewhere alone. She was dancing on a cube, that kind where dancers go on in shitty discos. She hadn't done that before, because she had only worked her rhythm on the dance floor. She was sure it was going to be memorable.

After a few minutes, a group of demons disguised as blue haired guys approached her. Alec had warned her that these kind of creatures liked to act together because they had small minds and they couldn't think as their own. These five ugly beasts circled her and started dancing around her, although dance wasn't the right verb. They were more wiggling like worms, and smiling like idiots. That was what she was seeing at least, she was sure that the crowd would not.

She lost herself in dancing until two of them touched her hips. She started to feel very sick because they had disgusting hands and so she giggled like an idiot and started to walk away. As expected, the group of demons followed her inside of a wide cabinet located next to where Jace was waiting for them.

Once they had got in, he pushed Clary outside with Simon and closed the door. This made her mood change again, that she was about to be hysterical when she reminded herself she had to be calm and that Jace would get his payback later. Simon convinced Clary to go outside to cool down, and gave her a bottle of water he had took from the bar of the club. "Calm down, Clary. You need to breath in and breath out" her best friend was recommending.

"Don't talk me about breathing" she said animately.

"Yes, yes. You're right" he giggled, reminded once again that in the state he was now, he wasn't able to breathe anymore.

They sat on the stairs of a building next to the club while Clary sipped her water. The minutes seemed to pass slowly and at some point the girl expressed the desire to go home. Simon was a little reluctant to say yes. He knew that his friend wanted to wait for Jace and to talk about the problems they were probably going through as a couple, or so he suspected. But he also knew Clary acted like this when she was frustrated. She usually wanted to be on her own to cool off.

So, when he dropped her home, he didn't complain to wave her goodbye very soon. Clary was a mess. This was their first argument in weeks and she hated it. But some things had to be said. Lately Jace was always worrying too much, guarding too much. He looked like he was even tired to train her. He was treating her too kindly in regards of their everyday missions, and she didn't like that at all. She wanted to fight. She wanted to learn.

She started to sob once she got inside Luke's house. She couldn't cry when Simon was there. She knew he wouldn't have beat Jace down because he wasn't the type, but he would worry for her as well and she didn't need him to do that too. She was lucky all the lights were out in the kitchen and living room as she approached her bedroom. That meant her mom and Luke were already sleeping. She couldn't have bore her mother's concern either. She decided to calm down with her usual medicine. Drawing. When she was down, her cure often used to be a pencil. She would draw whatever it was troubling her so it would stop making her anxious. She sat down on her bed, making herself comfortable without her sneakers, and started to draw her main cause of nervousness.

On this drawing Jace had angelic wings, but his expression wasn't what you would expect from an angel. She pictured him frowning, worried, with his arms crossed on his chest. Unlike the other times, she was very proud of what she had drawn. For some reasons that drawing held a certain something to her, and she felt that she had reached her goal.

"Wow, I don't remember to be that angry."

Clary jolted. "No. I don't want to see you. Go away."

"Ouch, I must have done it big for not wanting to see me" Jace said, getting off the window to get inside. He walked slowly and carefully towards her desk.

She cursed herself for not having closed the windows. "I'm tired."

"Are you really tired or...?"

"What does that have to mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I came to apologize" he admitted, suddenly lowering his voice. Clary was all ears to hear him. "I know how much you want to get better, and I know how much you want to participate in those things – _our_ things. This is gonna be our future. You need to be prepared for that. I am a stupid for not having thought it like this."

"What enraged me so much was that you pretended to decide for me. What, am I not a person anymore? I may not have your knowledge, but I can learn" she explained. "I chose my destiny when I came back from Idris. My mother accepted it, why can't you?"

He opened his mouth. He looked speechless for a moment. "Believe me, Clary, I have accepted this since the first time I saw you. I knew you would have fought, and hard. And that as much as you want a peaceful life, you also want a little adventure. After all, this is also what you were born for. You are a shadowhunter. And I should remind myself of that."

She wanted to smile, but didn't want to make him believe he had won just yet. "Did you see how smoothly we handled those demons tonight?" she asked, changing the topic.

He grinned. "Yes. Good job. The main group went to you first. They were amused by your moves. I've got to admit I was a little jealous" he timidly confessed.

She wasn't sure if he was blushing or not but that affirmation made her happy either way. "Are you jealous of me?" Nobody had ever been jealous of her.

"In my place anybody would be jealous of the people who are with you, Clary. Have you ever seen yourself? You are wonderful. Beautiful. You may be a little stubborn but that's forgivable."

He had told her she was beautiful. Again. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like butterflies. She stood up, so she was close to him. She put her hands on his cheeks. They were warm. She felt giddy. "You need to _trust_ me next time, Jace Herondale."

He made a weird face. "You meant that literally?"

She rolled her eyes at the clear double meaning of the question. "You never stop."

"You make it _hard_ not to" he replied, and she interpreted that in a pervert way too.

She shook her head. "I'm serious, Jace. I trust you. Even if you do something crazy, I believe in you. And you should believe in me. Because otherwise we can't go anywhere."

"And how could I go on without you, without _us_? I'd be dead already."

"You see, that is an important reason why you should believe in me next time" she laughed.

She licked her lips as he smirked. Then she helped herself up a little and kissed him.

When they parted, she seemed rather unsatisfied because of what he said. "I've gotta go."

"Already?"

"What, do you want me to sleep here with you? If you still want to have a boyfriend tomorrow, I suggest I don't. And don't you have to finish my drawing?"

She smiled. "You're right."

"I want it when it's finished. It will remind me of tonight." Jace kissed her one last time before he turned for the window. He didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want to leave him, but they knew they had to part at least for the night. "I love you, Clary."

He got out of the window before she could answer. He made her heart melt every time he said those words. Three little words, very simple but strong. She was grateful for Jace every day. She told herself that yes, things between them were surely progressing very well. But they had still a long way to go. Together.


End file.
